


James - More Than A Name

by txorakeriak



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: First Time Bottoming, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txorakeriak/pseuds/txorakeriak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and James meet for a rendezvous and reflect on the past - the memory of Jack "plundering" James for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James - More Than A Name

_James: The investigator; the scientist; the seeker. An interest in material rather than the spiritual. Ideas on religion frequently change. Has a great sense of humor. Not greatly interested in money. Very trusting, yet likes to know the "why" and the "how"._ \-- ([source](http://www.thenamesite.com/))  
  
  
*****

  
They were lying on a large bed in the Tortugan guest house they always chose for their little rendezvous.

The Turtle Island was generally famous for its houses of ill repute and its many taverns, and for this reason usually frequented by pirates after their cruises of pillaging and plundering. However, for those who were willing to look more closely, the place had other things to offer as well. The Bird of Paradise was one of the few establishments in Tortuga that had a good reputation. It was appreciated by gentlefolk who didn't want to make their "indiscretions" public and valued the privacy and confidentiality that was offered here for the price of a few guineas. Not quite cheap, yet a worthy price to keep the the habitual gossipers' mouths shut.  
  
But that was not their concern at this very moment. They had just spent more than three months at sea, though not on the same ship, and there had been no occasion to meet. Tonight, they would definitely make up for lost time.  
  
James moved his hand over Jack's shirt, feeling Jack shudder under the indirect touch, but he refrained from opening the buttons just yet. Instead, he rubbed the soft cloth between his fingers and mused, "That's lovely material."  
  
Jack grinned at the unexpected compliment. "Innit?"  
  
"Indeed." James smirked and sat up. "Take it off."  
  
Jack was astonished by the directness of James' command, for it was nothing else than a command, and his _Jamie_ was probably the world champion in giving orders. But Jack didn't mind; in fact, he found it refreshingly welcome. Having a customarily loyal and obedient crew was a gift from Heaven, but it could get boring on occasions.  
  
However, despite James' commanding voice and the look he gave him - an intriguing blend of anticipation, affection and lust - Jack could not resist teasing him. "There, there, Commodore, where are yer good manners gone?"  
  
But this was merely a rhetorical question and James knew it. Jack was an impatient lover and wouldn't be so stupid as to waste time with unnecessary formalities or customs. Unintentionally, James let a smile catch hold of his lips which grew wider when Jack continued, "But who am I to disobey when ya ask so nicely, mate?" He got up from the bed and started unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
James watched his lover undress and felt his blood rush hotly through his entire body at the sight. Captain Jack Sparrow was indeed pretty but in a most unconventional way. His beauty was not like a woman's; there was something about him that made James shiver from the inside every time he looked at Jack. Especially with the look Jack gave him now, with his half-parted mouth and the occasional soft moans that escaped from it when he, almost by chance, touched his own skin, caressing himself with his fingers.  
  
"I will have to mark this day in my calendar. Captain Jack Sparrow finally started following my orders." He didn't quite manage to say this with the appropriate resolution, his voice was hoarse and thick with arousal. Jack's stripping had been enough to get him hard. Seductive teaser, his pirate was, and he was well aware of it, which was the worst of all. But James found himself way beyond caring.

"Aye," Jack replied with a golden smile. "But don't get used to it. It shall be my turn to give orders next." His eyes wandered along the Commodore's entire body, from his hair to his toes, and James followed them, wondering what Jack was thinking.  
  
The answer came immediately. "Actually, methinks ya could do with less clothing, too, luv."  
  
James laughed. It was typical for Jack, this unusual sense of fairness when it came to dressing - or rather undressing. He would always remember how Jack had said to him once, _"Don't ya think it's unfair if I'm naked and yer not? There should be a law against that! It's flagitious!"_ Most probably he only remembered this because he hadn't expected the pirate to use a word like _flagitious._ Several months and countless wonderful moments spent in the pirate's company made him perceive that he had underestimated his lover. The sudden realisation had pained James because it reminded him of how he had been guided and blinded by his prejudices, unable to see the truth. The truth that Commodore James Norrington had always belonged to Captain Jack Sparrow. That they were made for each other.  
  
James gave Jack an affectionate smile and unbuttoned his shirt and his breeches slowly, feeling Jack's hungry eyes on him. When he finished, he stepped towards Jack, who had meanwhile rid himself of his breeches, and enfolded the pirate's slender waist with his hands. With a smirk, he pulled him close and pressed Jack's body against his own. "What gives you the impression, Captain, that a naked commodore would be easier to handle than a fully clothed one?" he asked lowly.  
  
Jack grinned, put his arms around James and cuddled close to him, caressing his skin with his nose. "Nothin', mate", he mumbled against James and spread hot kisses on his chest as if in affirmation. "Just guessin'."  
  
Suddenly, James found himself lying on the bed again, Jack Sparrow sitting on top of him and grinning in self-admiration. "Well, that was easy. Caught ya."  
  
"So it would seem," James grumbled, before he quickly sat up and changed their positions. "But I advise you not to be so sure of it." Now it was his turn to grin.  
  
Jack stared at him, baffled because he had been caught off-guard this time, but the occasion was too good to be wasted with discussions about their places and how their opinions differed on the matter. The feeling of James lying on top of him, his hot skin against Jack's own, was too wonderful to ignore. So Jack softly pulled James' face downwards and closed his eyes when their lips met for a passionate and demanding kiss.  
  
James' fingers moved along Jack's body and Jack caressed James' neck and his back while they were still kissing hungrily, messily, drowning in each other but still not getting enough.  
  
When James finally pulled back, they were both gasping for air.  
  
"People need to breathe if they want to live, Captain. I always forget that this has obviously escaped your knowledge," James managed between deep breaths and smiled at Jack, who had that utterly innocent expression on his face again.  
  
"Mine?" He gave James a hurt look. "It rather seems to me, my dear Commodore, that ya yerself have no idea what the word _breathe_ actually means."  
  
"Oh, I do," James grinned and moved down Jack's body, "and I'd suggest you to do it now because I don't want you to run out of air and pass out." And without any further warning he took Jack's cock in his mouth, moving his tongue along his length and softly tasting him.  
  
Jack was startled. This was not their first time, to be sure, but he had never seen James like that. Usually, it was Jack who started it. He had already been more or less certain that James would never get used to it, to seducing another man and especially him, despite his growing experience. Whatever the reason for it - modesty, prudery, self-consciousness - Jack didn't feel too comfortable about it because it always put this unnerving thought into his head that maybe it was his own fault. Sometimes, when his mind was idle and craved employment, Jack reflected on their meetings and wondered whether James was actually attracted to him at all or whether he merely surrendered to carnal desire every time he allowed Jack into his bed. As a pirate, Jack would have no qualms about surrendering to sin - or at least that was the world's general presumption considering soldiers of fortune. Had James picked him because of this, or had there been more to it? Jack hated himself for doubting the Commodore's commitment to him, and deep inside he knew that his worries were unfounded, but he couldn't help them.

However, the sweet torture James was inflicting on him at present was enough to chase all the doubts away. Jack didn't lose himself while James was sucking him, but he came close sometimes. Too close. Really, James couldn't possibly expect him to remember how to breathe while he was doing  _that_ to him. Not after three long months. At the moment, Jack wasn't even able to think, he was too busy with keeping control his body, to make it last, to have more of James, to let James have more of him. But eventually, he gave in to his aching body and cried out as he spilled himself into the hot sweetness of James' mouth.  
  
James nearly lost it as he felt Jack convulse under his touch and tasted the hot pleasure on his tongue. Jack's moans, his muttered curses while he was obviously trying to hold back the inevitable, his hisses, his shivering body and that look on his face... James knew what it felt like, and his lover's entire body told him that he was right, making him feel almost the same just by looking at him. It was a miracle.  
  
"Pirate…"  
  
The word, uttered in a deep breath, pulled James back to his senses again. "What?"  
  
"I'd say," Jack managed while still panting, "that yer a pirate. If I didn't know better. Ya really know how to plunder, Jamie-luv."  
  
James let out a laugh, bent over and kissed him softly. "Am I supposed to consider this a compliment?"  
  
"Oh, it was a compliment." Jack smiled and caressed his lover's face. "I missed ya, luv."  
  
James lowered his gaze, blushing. Jack was a notorious liar, and a good one, but there was something in the sound of Jack's voice telling James that this time he meant what he said. He suddenly felt very self-conscious, his heart beating like a drum in his chest. Or maybe it was Jack's heart beating against his or both, he couldn't tell. Stealing another kiss, he muttered, "I missed you as well, and you cannot imagine how much."  
  
It had been really hard for him to survive the last three months. He had missed Jack terribly, missed his smile, his touch, his witty banter and, inevitably, his many talents as a lover. Every night he had spent lying awake in his hammock as the ship rocked and crashed against the salty waves he had longed for the day when he would have him back in his arms again. Now that the day had finally come, nothing else mattered. It was as if the earth had stopped turning and time was standing still.  
  
Jack grinned and looked right into James eyes. "Then show me."  
  
James, who had just been pulled from his thoughts again and was therefore a little confused, frowned. "Show you what?"  
  
"Show me how ya missed me," came the soft reply, followed by a deep and intense kiss. "Take me, James."  
  
James felt his heart jump at Jack's words and let himself be captured by a wave of heat which seemed to take over his entire body. Jack wanted to know how much he had missed him. How much he loved him. 

He would show him everything. Jack wouldn't have to ask again afterwards, that was for sure. And if he did ask, it wouldn't be because he didn't know but because he knew.  
   
James sat up. While he slowly parted Jack's legs, he caressed his thighs with his lips and his tongue until Jack bucked his hips with a groan and exclaimed breathlessly, "James, I... I mean it. No more teasing. Just do it!"  
  
Jack couldn't explain why he was breathing hard again. James was merely touching him, and he hadn't even come close to the sensitive parts. But maybe the sole presence of his lover was enough for his body to react like that. Whenever he felt James' hands on him, he almost got the impression that he was a young lad again, easy to arouse and quick to come. He wouldn't have thought anything like this was possible.  
  
And now that he was already too aroused and his cock ached for relief, he couldn't do anything but beg for it. It was strange to feel completely helpless, to be dependent on somebody who would deliver him from this. But he could trust James. He wouldn't leave him wanting.  
  
He saw his lover kneeling between his legs and soon after, the scent of vanilla reached his nose. A new one, he thought, and then his eyes grew wide and his breath caught in his throat before escaping in a guttural moan.  
  
James added another finger and enjoyed a breathless Jack, feeling his own body respond to the view. He ached from the inside and he longed to finally bury himself in Jack, but he wanted the moment to last. He didn't want to hurry anything. Jack deserved so much more than he could give him during the actual act - probably more than he could give him at all.  
  
When the desire became too strong to bear, he muttered, "I've hungered for you, Jack," and finally made his way into him. Jack gasped and raised his hips, forcing James to go deeper and deeper. He had missed it, longed for it, almost forgotten how good it felt. There would have been plenty of opportunities to relieve the pressure, but the commodore had truly well tamed him. He gave him everything he needed and he didn't want anything else, only him. The thought was frightening, as Jack had always craved freedom more than anything else, had never wanted to be tied to anyone, but then again James was not the clingy type, and it was easy to be faithful to someone who completely and utterly satisfied every carnal craving Jack might have.  
   
James bent down to drown himself in a wild and lustful kiss during which he almost collapsed and tasted his blood on his lips when he pulled back.  
  
"James, please..."  
  
James thrust harder, completely surrendering to his feelings, lost in the rhythm of his heart. He couldn't slow down anymore, even if he wanted it. That was how a ship had to feel during a heavy storm, rocking back and forth and trying to make her way to her harbour, letting the waves guide her home, to where she belonged.  
  
When he came, he sank his teeth into Jack's shoulder, muffling his involuntary cry of release. Only an instant later, Jack jerked against him and pressed James' hand to his mouth, biting him hard as he rode out his second orgasm. He didn't even notice James crashing onto him with his full weight, spent and exhausted.  
  
They stayed like that for a while, breathing hard and enjoying the smell of sweat and sex on each other until James pulled out, lifted his body from Jack's and lay beside him, pulling the pirate into a warm embrace.  
  
"I've missed you so much, Jack."  
  
Jack opened his eyes and placed a soft kiss on James' nose. "Ya made yerself inescapably clear of that, Jamie-luv." He chuckled and stole another kiss from James. "I hope ya know what yer in for here. I'm a pirate, mate. Always been fond of treasure. And I consider ya to be me most precious one yet."

***

James awoke shortly before dawn. The noise from the streets was slowly dying away, everyone was either asleep or in a drunken stupor, recovering from the exertions of the night before and gathering energy to resume the aforementioned exertions as soon and as wholeheartedly as possible.

Jack was half asleep, cuddling close to his lover who was watching him affectionately.  
  
"Jack...?" James whispered, caressing the pirate's cheek.  
  
"Hmm?" Jack yawned and opened his eyes again.  
  
"Does it hurt very much?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your backside. I mean..." James paused, waiting for Jack to get the drift.  
  
"Don't worry, mate. It was all worth it, ya know that."  
  
And in affirmation, James earned one of the sweetest smiles he had ever seen on Jack Sparrow. He paused and looked at him, trying to brand that smile into his mind. Had he smiled the same way when Jack had asked him that question, after James had given himself to him for the first time?  
  
Jack knew what he was thinking. He would think of it himself occasionally, when he missed the Commodore so much that it started to hurt physically and there was no rum left to soothe the pain. Jack couldn't help it, but the memory that managed to inspire the greatest warmth inside him was of the day when James had asked Jack to take him. He still didn't know why James had wanted to change their usual routine and try something that meant discomfort, even pain, but the thought of refusing him his wish had not crossed his mind for a second. 

"Remember how it all started?" Jack asked with a smile and moved his fingers idly across James' arm.  
  
Of course, this question was redundant, but it brought an amused smile to James' face. "How could I forget Captain Jack Sparrow asking me, 'Now let's see how much you can take, Commodore'? Even when you had me at your mercy, you kept threatening me. I didn't know what to expect and you refused to make it easy."  
  
"Maybe I did, bad me." Jack grinned. "But ya got really tense right then an' there, so I was punished for it straight away. Don't ya start complaining now." He pouted and looked at James who burst out in laughter at this sight.  
  
"I'm not complaining, Jack," he laughed and hugged him. "After all, that was not the only shock you gave me that night."  
  
Jack snorted at the memory. "Poor Commodore James, with his backside all innocent and untouched..." He grinned when he saw the flush crawling over James' face. He loved him like that because it revealed how he was brought up and how he was still perceived by all, a civilized British subject, submitting to the laws of the state and the doctrines of the church. Jack didn't care about common morals or ethics because he didn't trust hypocrites - and that's what they were, all those preachers, at least in his own eyes. No, he believed in his own morals, in what his conscience told him, and there had never been any reason for concern - well, apart from the one or the other appointment with the gallows, but those had been travesties of justice anyway.  
  
James saw the amused look on Jack's face and muttered, "Stop that," a hint of embarrassment evident in his voice. He didn't think it was fair to mock him in this regard. The fear of being the recipient of an act of buggery was as natural as the fear of being mauled by sharks - if imagination wasn't enough to inspire terror, the Royal Navy was more than able to complete the task. Jack didn't have to worry about the Articles of War or society's proprieties. He had probably allowed someone to fuck him countless times. Hell, James couldn't even say whether Jack was faithful to him whenever they were apart. He had no way of knowing whether Jack took advantage of the next best lad or lass that crossed his way when he felt lonely and needed it. He was a pirate and a hedonist, and - even worse - he was Captain Jack Sparrow. Unpredictable, uncatchable and most of all irresistible. But he, James Norrington, had dedicated his heart to him anyway, no matter if it was safe with him at all or not, and he couldn't take it back, even if he wanted to.  
  
James closed his eyes and pictured the night they had been talking about, saw himself lying on the bed, self-conscious and insecure and more than just a little terrified. He had seen Jack in many states of undress and arousal before and was more than aware of what he looked like, but that night, when he had caught sight of Jack's hard cock, it had almost made him jump off the bed and bolt out of the room. In retrospect, his cowardice shamed him. His own cock was at least the same size as Jack's and Jack had taken it many times without hesitation or complaint. He had wanted to show Jack that he trusted him, and offering himself to Jack had seemed like an appropriate way of proving his trust. Instead, all he had been able to think of was how much it would hurt. How ironic it was.

 _"All right, I'll just have to trust you on this, Sparrow, God only knows why, but I still don't see how you'll ever fit THAT in THERE!"_  
  
James didn't realize that he had said the words out loud until Jack started laughing heartily. 

"That was probably one of the best challenges ever, luv." And with a slightly annoyed voice, he added, "And it is Captain Sparrow or Jack, but I didn't want to spoil the mood." He grinned.  
  
James smiled, enjoying the moment. It was good to know that Jack thought about the same as him right now because usually, nobody knew what was actually going on in the pirate captain's head.  
  
_James didn't get an answer from Jack immediately. Heart racing wildly, he watched the pirate climb on top of him and felt the heat radiating from his body and his erection pressing against James' virginal entrance. As if from a distant planet, James heard his lover's voice as he slowly started to push inside. "You forgot one very important thing, mate..."_  
   
_Overwhelmed by the sensations, James choked out a sweet little groan as Jack continued, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" Then he buried himself deep inside James and James couldn't do anything else but cry out. It hurt a little, but the pleasure was even greater and it became more intense and mindblowing with every thrust. He hadn't expected that at all. While he was still trying to cope with the strong feelings Jack's well-executed moves caused inside of him, he heard a voice that was probably his but he hadn't thought that he could reach those high octaves. "I won't be... ah... making that- oh, God, Jack! ... that mistake a-aaah...gain..."_  
  
"Ya know, if ya hadn't said that ya trust me, I wouldn't have done it," Jack said solemnly.  
  
They lay there for a while, wrapped in each other's arms, until Jack finally tapped James on the shoulder and asked, "Do ya still think it's a sin to love me?"  
  
James smiled, his green eyes sparkling with affection as he kissed Jack and replied, "God says, 'Love thy enemies.' I have fallen for a pirate, how much closer can I get?"

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on 17th-Nov-2004 08:26 pm.  
> Dedicated to porridgebird, who owns some of the lines, thank you for the great laugh.


End file.
